


D elusion

by CiudadanoUNsee



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン, 新世纪福音战士
Genre: M/M, OOC, 角色死亡暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiudadanoUNsee/pseuds/CiudadanoUNsee
Summary: “一切都将如你所愿，碇真嗣君。”





	D elusion

有人把手伸了过来。

空气重新开始流动。全然黑暗之中，真嗣感到自己被抓住。薰的手指很长，中间的节骨并不突出，像某种光滑而柔软的东西。他想要握住它们，但薰却将手残忍地抽走了。接着，胸口传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，纽扣被解开，衬衣从皮肤上滑落、撇开两边。

“别怕。”他说。人对性的恐惧是与生俱来的，就像从子宫滑出的婴儿惧怕第一口空气。他又怕，又疼，却不能开口求救——他赤身裸体，浑身沥血，无助地大睁着眼睛，妄想从这狂乱的新世界找到一丁点希望；气压将多余的水分从眼眶里挤了出来，而一旦他开始哭，五脏六腑都在熊熊燃烧；他小小的身体里从里到外都被疼痛盛得满满当当，就连眼泪流进嘴里的滋味都如同淌过刀子般苦痛——

于是他开始挣扎。更多的泪水被迫从体内源源不断涌出，彻底打湿了他的脸。薰从黑暗里游过来，用手将贴在真嗣太阳穴附近的湿发往后抹。

“怎么了？”他问。

“不，没什么。”真嗣不动了，然后摇摇头。“你冷吗，薰君？”他问道。

薰沉默了一下。“你在发抖呢，真嗣君。”他笑道，“像做梦的兔子。”

薰说话时，嘴唇仍然紧贴着真嗣的皮肤，他的声音就像从另一个人的喉咙里发出来，而真嗣发觉这震动来源于自己的胸膛。薰毛茸茸的脑袋安放在他胸口，亲密地靠近着心脏。他希望能够想起兔子的模样，但脑海中空空如也。眼泪很快就干了，紧巴巴地拉扯着发热的脸颊。薰的掌心和指尖不同，有着粗糙的纹路和温热湿润的触感，像刷子一样抚过真嗣的鬓角、肩膀和乳头。

他忽然开始渴望夏日的午夜。不是第三新东京市持续全年的漫长酷热，而是那些书中所描写的、甜蜜而浮躁的，只属于千禧年前的夏天。这时，奶白色的月亮便从天上出现了。柔滑的深紫色夜空中挂满了硕大的星星，它们不分彼此地闪耀着，围绕着那奶酪似的圆月。

至此，世界有了光。

薰亲吻着他，一面用手将冷掉的汗水从皮肤上全部抹去。他的嘴唇柔软，舌尖滚烫，他的轮廓在上方散发出美妙的银光。气温明显升高了，真嗣感到闷热的空气令肺叶鼓胀起来。

 

+++

 

真嗣细碎地呻吟着，抓着对方的臂弯，像小孩子拼命抓住跷跷板的扶手。薰把他用力往上推，他的身体便失去控制般摇摆着，在床单上留下一道道拉扯的痕迹。他双颊绯红，小腿绷直，脚腕在对方背上紧张地交叉。一片漆黑中，晕船一样的失重感令他皱起眉头，但很快，这些褶皱就被细细吻去了。

“告诉我，真嗣君。”薰气息不匀地问道，舔舐掉真嗣眼角的泪痕。“告诉我你想要什么。”

 

+++

 

“如果有音乐就好了。”

“如果有音乐就好了？”真嗣用问句重复。

“没什么，”薰温存的目光落在他肩头，一动不动。“这样就好。”

真嗣回望着他。薰的样子就像一团晦暗的阴影、一个旧时代的幽灵，他似乎立刻会离开这里，消失在空气中。“你想要什么，薰君？”他赶忙问道。他真怕薰会撇下他一个人，这样的想法令他异常痛苦。

薰晃着腿，手按在床边，脑袋歪斜着垫在肩上。他微微一笑，然后整个人倾斜过去，吻了吻真嗣。嘴唇的触感一闪而过。

“最重要的是你的祈求，真嗣君。”他说，接着便自顾自哼起歌来。“至于我，起码这样还是办得到的。”

月光令他的脸焕发柔光。

那么请再亲我一下吧。真嗣想。

 

+++

 

薰的手指缠在他的头发里。后脑勺的短发摸上去有点打滑，拽起来也更疼一点，真嗣想起不久前自己也是这样紧紧揪着薰银灰色的头发。他当时肯定把薰弄疼了——这个念头令他感到一阵可耻的快乐。薰喘得有些厉害，当他们贴在一起的时候，真嗣从未听见薰发出这样的喘息。这声音就像某种暗示，或是一个预兆，仿佛暴风雨来临前不断聚集的雨云，偶尔泄露出一丝爆发的端倪。

忽然，薰又绞了一下他的发尾，并开始颤抖。

他知道有什么就要来了：从薰白色的身体里，从他那雾蒙蒙的双眼之间，从他急迫而无法克制的神情中。于是真嗣的头颅猛地往前顶，一股股黏滑的海水便流进了他的喉咙，落入食道。他晕晕乎乎地吞咽着，恍惚而快活地接纳着另一个人的精液，直到薰重新起身，将他激烈地锁入自己怀中。

 

+++

 

他们在月球上跳舞。

一切都因为一个心血来潮，然后真嗣睁开眼睛，他们就双双降落在了这颗暗淡的星球上。地球是猩红的，边缘却折射出洁白的光；月球由岩石、寂静和孤独构成，它的皮肤布满了悲伤的巨型坑洞；闪亮的矿物尘埃在他们周围飞舞，而薰拉着他，跑到了一块空旷平整的地方。

“来吧。”薰说，“来吧，真嗣君，来跳舞……！”

真嗣知道自己对舞蹈一无所知，可当薰用力握住他的手，并把另一只胳膊环到他腰上的时候，一切便顺理成章地进行下去了。他们甚至没有一个具体的节奏，只是随心所欲、无所顾忌地追逐着对方的脚尖。他们旋转着，旋转着，像孩子一般嬉闹欢笑，在失去平衡的边缘拉住彼此的手。

最后，他们并排坐在一起，遥望地球、太阳，以及无数光年外的宇宙一端。在数亿万个大大小小的闪光中，金星仿佛海上灯塔般放射出璀璨的光辉，这亘古而浩大的光芒令真嗣感到灵魂深处传来窒息一般的痛楚。

他缓过神的时候已经泪眼朦胧。薰则依旧沉默，只是将手盖在他的手背上。

“地球终究是和李林更相像一些。”薰轻轻地说。

“我觉得……很像你的眼睛。”

“是吗？”薰莞尔。猎户星云的轮廓覆盖在他的眼球上，像一只红色的鸟。

“真漂亮……”真嗣喃喃道。一滴眼泪从他眼角滚落，缓缓飘浮起来。

 

+++

 

“你闻到什么味道了吗？”

“怎么了？”薰垂下头，问道。

他们相互拥抱着，躺在狭窄的床上。数分钟前，热烈的情潮才刚刚结束，真嗣仍能感觉到体内紧缩的酸痛。在不言自明的默契驱使下，他颤抖着、呻吟着，流着眼泪，让薰一次又一次把他填满。时间概念在这里无法发挥作用，而他们交合的次数如此之多，以至于真嗣薄薄的肚皮都有些鼓了起来——直到此刻，他们依旧紧紧相连着，像两块挨在一起融化的冰块。

“好像下雨了。”真嗣说，“是雨的味道，薰君。”

薰的声音低下去：“是吗……”

接着，他在真嗣脖子后面飞快地嗅了一下。“是你身上的味道，真嗣君。”他笑着说。

星星和月亮像缓缓熄灭的小夜灯。薰的肌肤被涂上一层乳白色，不再那么苍白。真嗣小声说了句“抱歉”，然后费劲翻了个身，抬起头去看对方的脸。薰的脸被照亮了一半，另一侧则隐遁在阴影中。湿乎乎的气味消失了，取而代之的是一股古怪的味道，像是有什么东西被浸泡过久，开始逐渐腐朽，又像血。真嗣越是想忽略它，这味道就一直往鼻子里钻，堵住了他的喉咙。

他不安的骚动被制止了。薰温柔而强硬地拉开了真嗣的双手，将它们压在脑袋两边。

“薰君……薰君——”真嗣惊魂未定般磕磕绊绊地呼吸着。他被困在巨大的漩涡中心，在湍流中无处立足。“薰——”

“嘘……我在。”薰用手掌盖住真嗣的双眼，在二人交换气息的间隙安抚道。“我就在这儿，真嗣君。”

当他缓慢而柔和地进入真嗣体内时，痉挛就奇迹般停止了：真嗣猛地哽咽了一下，像是薰的动作为他带来了力量，令零散的神志得以重新组建起来；生命之光再次莅临在这具纤弱的肉体之上；他开始咳嗽，使劲抓住了薰，手脚缠上去，从他嘴里获取赖以存活的氧气。

救救我。他嘴唇翕动，无声无息。他的脑子因过载的哀痛而嗡嗡作响。

薰分开他的膝盖，挤进他的双腿，更深、更沉重地钉入他的身体，才令他流离失所的灵魂归了位。真嗣的腰悬空着，只有肩膀仍抵在床上，而身体的另一个支点则是与薰的结合处。原先留在里面的东西令一切行为顺畅无阻，而多余的体液则顺着腿间淌到了背上。

他们如同大难临头般纠缠在一起。即使早已无数次触碰彼此的皮肤，亲吻彼此的躯体，呼吸彼此的空气，二人仍然和第一次一样兴奋难抑、无法自持。

终于，高潮来临的空白陡然刺了进来。真嗣轻颤着，如同枝头的一片枯叶，脚尖绷直，身体向上弓起。他支离破碎地说了些什么，但就连他自己也是一个字都没有听到。薰似乎把他的手腕捏出了淤青。

真嗣睁开眼睛。另一个呼吸声在他耳边缓缓起伏。他反手扣住了对方的手臂，感到掌心下的皮肤冰冷异常。

“薰君。”他顿了一下，犹豫道：“你——”

薰缄口不语，只是慢慢抬起了被捉住的手臂，鼻尖凑近真嗣的手腕。

那是个轻盈的，几乎难以被察觉的亲吻。可他令真嗣感觉如此真实，就连颈项处流出来淌到身上的血都是热乎乎的。

“不必担心。”他笑起来，接着说：

“一切都将如你所愿，碇真嗣君。”

 

Fin.


End file.
